


Kalmia latifolia

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Other, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mountain laurel can be beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalmia latifolia

Mrs Hudson did all the things expected of a woman “her age.” She cooked. She fussed over flowers in church. She cooed about babies. But a certain “not your housekeeper” to Sherlock Holmes went much deeper than that.  
  
Because wasn’t it rather odd how the prior tenant of Flat B, a Mr Cecil Forrester, had become so very ill so unexpectedly? Mrs Hudson had been just an angel to him, bringing him pots of her homemade soup daily, but he just seemed to get more and more ill. And then one day he didn’t respond to her knock, and she called 999 after letting herself in with the spare key, checking for a pulse, dumping all the soup down the sink and scrubbing the pot thoroughly, and popping down to Flat C to drop several potted plants in a large bin bag and walking them over to the next street to dispose of them in a public receptacle.  
  
And then she called her darling boy to let him know that the flat was available, and wouldn’t he be happier on Baker Street than in that tip on Montague Street? He was welcome to bring home a flatmate. Who knew? Maybe romance would finally blossom for him.  
  
Because while she certainly was an excellent cook, her real area of expertise was botany.  
  



End file.
